A Cracked Seal
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: "Forever is a long time." She whispered, running her fingers through his golden locks, "Do you think you can handle it." He gave her a cocky smirk, "Believe it!
1. Chapter 1

**A Cracked Seal**

**Summary: "****Forever is a long time." She whispered, running her fingers through his golden locks, "Do you think you can handle it." He gave her a cocky smirk, "Believe it!**

**Crossover: Naruto/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Naruto, Kagome/Kyuubi, Kagome/Orochimaru (vote for final pairing...I think XD)**

**Rating: M **

**x-X-x**

**Chapter One**

**x-X-x**

A large fox with nine tails looked down at the woman leaning on the bars of the cage that he was sealed in. His nine tails twitched behind him as he moved closer to her. The woman about the age of nineteen years age turned her head to the fox and saw the anger in his eyes.

_Why?_

This was the only thing the woman asked. The nine tails gave off a low chuckle that sent shivers up and down the girl's spine. His red eyes boring into her blue ones, feral grin on his lips.

_You're mine._

The girl looked at the fox, and sighed as it got closer, he curled one of his nine tailed around the girl's waist, and brought her to his body as he shifted into his human form. His red hair that went down to his waist was in a low ponytail, long bangs covering over some of his crimson red eyes. His clothing was a fighting kimono, which was white with gold dragons on it with red on the hems and sash.

The demon stared down at the girl in his embrace, a snarl leaving his lips as he tightened his grip on her.

_You're mine, Kagome, My mate._

The girl now known as Kagome pulled herself out of the now in humanoid fox demon's arms and looked at him. Her eyes held fire, as well as longing.

_Not yours..._

The fox snarled and brought her closed to him as he nuzzled her neck giving it a slight bite. She needed to learn her place.

_You're mine! I claimed you first! You're mine and forever will be!_

The fox brought her body even closer to him, molding them together. He nuzzled her neck as he pressed her back against the bars of the cage they were in.

_Kyuubi? Why can't you set me free? Let be a normal human, instead sharing a cage I was put in by accident... Let me free. Let me find a home, have a family._

_Set me free…...I know you can do it..._

The fox know as Kyuubi snarled putting more pressure on her as he pinned her to the cage. Kyuubi leaned forwards and captured her lips in a fluid movement.

Kagome gasped and gave him access, as his tongue engaging her in a heated kiss for dominance. A couple of minutes latter Kyuubi let Kagome's mouth go separating them, leaving Kagome to gasp for air, dazed look in her eyes.

_Kyuubi?_

He gave a cocky smirk as he looked at the flustered women in his arms. Kagome looked up at him and huffed and he just laughed.

_See, mine. You're mine and you know it. Soon enough we'll BOTH escape and get out of here, you just have to be patient. _

Kagome's eyes softened as she leaned into his warm embrace. She sighed as he tightened his arms around her waist. She did love him, but she didn't want to be caged anymore…..She gave a small smile, '_Free, huh...that sounds nice...'_

Kyuubi nodded as he looked at the cage that confined them. He knew they would escape it was only a matter of time before they did. They wouldn't be stuck in the body of a twelve year old kid. They would be free to run and have the family Kagome wanted, but for them to be free it could cost a lot of sadness too. He looked at Kagome to see her asleep in his arms. Kyuubi shifted into his fox form and wrapped his tailed around her body as she slept; he too curled up to sleep.

_Soon, my mate...soon..._

These were the last thoughts Kyuubi had as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I did some edits to this! Hope you all like them. I have new chapters to this story! So you will have to stay tuned for those!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Till Next Time! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cracked Seal**

**Summary: "****Forever is a long time." She whispered, running her fingers through his golden locks, "Do you think you can handle it." He gave her a cocky smirk, "Believe it!**

**Crossover: Naruto/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Naruto, Kagome/Kyuubi, Kagome/Orochimaru (vote for final pairing...I think XD)**

**Rating: M **

**x-X-x**

**Chapter Two**

**x-X-x**

"Kyu?" Kagome yelped as she woke with a jolt but was only greeted with the sounds of his snarls. She knew something was wrong then. Looking into the blackness, she tried to make the blurring in her vision go away.

But it didn't work.

All she could make out were sounds, and the feeling of something pulling her through a tight tube. Something that wasn't pleasant at all, it was very far from it.

Giving a small whimper she called out for Kyuubi again, hoping…pleading he would still be there. She may not agree that she is his mate all the time, but she did love him. How could she not have feelings for someone she spent eleven years trapped with?

Feeling a sharp pain go though her she let out a scream. She screamed for the one person she knew who would protect her, "_KYUUBI"_

After that she heard gasps then the only thing she knew was darkness.

x-X-x

"Leader-sama. What happened?"Konan asked, looking down at the unconscious woman before them. Nothing like this had happened like this before. They didn't even extract the Kyuubi…

Only this woman.

"Hmmmm...It seems there was more than the nine-tails sealed into the boy." Pain answered his second in command, as he looked down at the girl. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place the face.

Frowning he continued to stare at the woman, as did the other members. They were all baffled on the happenings, not knowing what to do; how to approach the situation.

"What should we do with her?" Kisame asked the unanswered question, glancing around at the others in the room.

"Put her in one of the empty rooms for now. Konan, you can stay and watch her, and make sure she doesn't escape. If she was sealed into the boy that must mean that she has some unique powers. Don't let your guard down." With this said he melted into the darkness.

The members all looked at each other.

"So who's going to move her, yeah?" Deidara asked, finally looking away from the woman in question. He hadn't seen someone this beautiful for a while. The only one he knew could rival her looks was Tsunade-sama herself.

No one said anything, and Konan just sighed and kneeling down by the girl, disappearing in a swirl of paper flower petals.

When she got re-appeared in an empty room, she made sure the mysterious girl was comfortable. Looking down at the woman, Konan brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"You really look like her…." She muttered, eyes flashing with pain in remembrance of her own memories, "…I wonder though…."

"Konan?" a voice drew her out of her thoughts, and she turned around to see her leader, and oldest friend.

"Nagato…" Konan whispered, glance to her friend, "She hasn't awaken yet..but….take a closer look." She moved to the side, letting him come closer and take a closer look at the female.

Nagato moved closer like his female friend asked, taking a closer a look. She did look familiar…..a flash of a woman in her early twenties flashed through his mind, she was laughing as she taught them…as she came to their rescue….only to be killed.

"Kagome…." He whispered voice soft and unbelieving. He saw her die…so how was she here now…_**ALIVE!**_

Konan sighed besides him, "So I wasn't going crazy." She had thought she remembered her, but seeing her there breathing, was something of a shock to her.

Nagato gentle touched Kagome's cheek, before taking it back as if it burned him, turning to his partner, Go send out everyone to gather as much information on the Kyuubi container as possible. Don't leave any village out to get information."

He didn't know what to make of the turn of events, he knew he should deal with the nine-tails, but he had a feeling with the reappearance of her, it would be better to leave the container alone.

Nagato didn't know why, but he had a feeling Konoha and the Akatsuki would be seeing more of each other than one would like.

And all would be thanks to this woman in-front of him.

"Go…make sure they hurry with the information..but make sure it is accurate and not any false rumors" with that he dismissed her, as he continued to look at the raven woman, waiting for her to awaken.

The blue haired woman nodded, leaving the room to find all of the other members. She knew this had to get done fast.

Kagome was a person from the past, one of the only people left alive that had a place in their hearts. They would need everyone to find as much information on why she was sealed into this…..Container.

They had been so sure she died all those years ago by Konoha Ninja…but it seemed like they were wrong...they were so very wrong.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Enjoy! Hope you all like this. I shall now keep working on other things. I have been on a roll and want to keep it that way as long as possible!**_

_**I am working on my last new fic I am stuck between these two: A Inuyasha/Vampire Dairies or a Walking Dead/Inuyasha crossover? What one would people like to see more?**_

**_While I am working on those two I am working on the next chapters for Alone I stand and Angel In Disguise! Hope to get them out ASAP! _**

_**Read and Review!**_

_**Till Next Time~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cracked Seal**

**Summary: "Forever is a long time." She whispered, running her fingers through his golden locks, "Do you think you can handle it." He gave her a cocky smirk, "Believe it!" **

**Crossover: Naruto/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Naruto, Kagome/Kyuubi, Kagome/Orochimaru (vote for final pairing...I think XD)**

**Rating: M**

**x-X-x**

**Chapter Three**

**x-X-x**

_Darkness_

That is what surrounded her.

It was never ending and seemed to wrap around her and hold her tighter.

'_Where am I'_ Kagome thought, as she tried to breath. Her breath was coming out short, and the world around her was spinning.

Everything felt light.

"_**KAGOME! KAGOME!" **_

She could hear Kyuubi! His voice sounded so far away though, like her connection to him was starting to break.

She didn't want to be apart from him. Kyuubi was all she knew anymore. After so long he was the one always there for her.

Kagome didn't want to be taken away.

"KYUUBI!" Kagome gasped as she shot up. Sweat was coming down her face, as well as tears. She looked around to see where she was.

She didn't recognize where she was...but she she she wasn't caged anymore. She was in the real world now.

Kagome looked at everything around her in detail, she made sure there wasn't anything around her that she could help identify where she was.

'_Where am I' _Kagome thought again, eyes burning. It felt like she hadn't slept at all. Her body felt weak, and her lungs hurt.

"What happened" Kagome whispered out loud, her voice scratchy. She winced as she talked, her throat was sore too it seemed. Shifting she felt her body tense as she felt someone appear in the room.

"You're awake." It was a males voice. Looking to the dark corner she narrowed her eyes. She could only see the outline of the man and his eerie looking purple swirled eyes.

Liking her lips Kagome kept her eyes on the man, she wanted to be able to move if he tried something. Though, Kagome knew she couldn't fight in the condition she was in.

She was too weak right now. If she tried to fight this man she would lose...horribly.

"Wh-" She cleared her voice, trying to get it to not break, "Who are you?" Kagome asked, face blank.

"You don't recognize me?" He chuckled, making Kagome narrow her eyes even more.

"How would I be able to recognize you when you are in the shadows to prevent me from doing so." Kagome asked, as she watched the man for any sudden movements. He made none except tilt his head to the side.

"That is true, but then again you used to be able to tell if it was me when I was younger..." He muttered this loud enough for Kagome to still hear it.

Kagome blinked at this, a small frown on her face but said nothing.

The man sighed as he stepped out into the light of the room.

Kagome's eyes widened as she took the man in. He looked like the kid...but he was so much older...

"You can't be..."

"I am..." he looked at her as if trying to figure her out.

"How? You're so much older!" Kagome looked at him, wanting answers. She didn't know what was going on.

"That is what I am trying to find out..." he paused for a moment, "...I should say, what Konan is trying to find out, for now rest..."

Kagome didn't want to rest though, her mind working too much. How did he expect her to rest when this was thrown at her face.

'_What is going on'_ Kagome thought, as she tried to wrap her brain around what was happening.

Too bad no one knew that answer. Too bad indeed.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


End file.
